Nightmare
by jessica.brooke
Summary: When you visit your nightmares everynight, who is to know what you can become. Who is to know what to do about them? They won't end, you can't sleep, you're suffocating on a distorted reality of something you can not prevent. We all have a risk. Oneshot.


"Starfire, I promise you, nothing is going to happen tonight," He murmured, kissing her forehead lightly, "You're safe."

Starfire stared at him lifelessly for a moment before forcing a smile upon her lips, "Okay."

He then leaned down and kissed her lips gently and cautiously, aware how anxious and uncomfortable she felt about being touched. For the past month, he was conscious of her sensitivity for being touched. They kissed for a moment, lingering before she tore her lips away quickly, a painful shiver coursed through her as she hugged her arms around herself.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, lightly stroking her arm. She shuddered beneath his touch, "I will be fine," she rushed her words while pulling out of his embrace, "Good night Robin."

"Sweet Dreams, Starfire."

She closed the door, hiding her grimace as she sunk to the floor, and put her head between her knees and began to rock in her fetal position. A small whimper escaped her lips as she began to quiver, sweat beading the nape of her neck.

She should have been used to this by now, they were going on for a month. Same person, same time span, same pain. A wave of memories suddenly washed through her, causing her fragile body to jerk in pain and fear. This was normal.

Exhaustion was beginning to take control as the shaking began to subside, the sweat no longer forming and was now chilling her body. She rose from the floor and trudged clumsily to her bed, collapsing weakly among the soft mattress.

"_Stop!" she screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks, "I don't want to do this anymore!"_

_The corners of his lips curved upwards into a villainous smile, his eyes clouded with lust and passion. He didn't answer her, every answer was hidden in his eyes; his lack of care. He instead proceeded to straddle her waist, his hands traveled from her neck to the hem of her shirt. She twisted her body in an attempt to remove his hand but had no luck for he pulled the shirt up to her wrists and exposed her body to his hungry gaze._

_"Stop it! Please!" she couldn't say anymore, for he once again kissed her lips forcefully, silencing her for the time being. Her face was frozen with fear and shock, this couldn't be happening again... Not now... She released a sheer cry as she thrashed against his restraints, failing horribly to free herself._

_"Please! I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please don't...". All of her words went in one ear and out the other. As soon as she felt him touch her, she let another scream pass her lips, "Robin! Help!" _

_He smirked as his hands roamed, touching every inch of her skin that was once covered. She moaned painfully as he grabbed her breast, as a result, she was able to kick him in his lower thigh, making him slither off her._

_She tried to sit up, but just as she was halfway there, he jumped on top of her, pushing her down once again onto the hard cement. He kissed her roughly again, bruising her lips. Just as his tongue licked her lower lip, she bit his lower lip; gasping as he sat up to hold his face, trying to cease the pain._

_Then, his face twisted into a perverted maniacal smile. "You think a swollen lip will stop me?" he hissed, gripping her wrists tightly. She didn't answer, she instead began to try and yank her arms out of the restraints. He once again lowered his face to hers, and slowly breathed into her ear, "Nothing is going to stop me." His face was set with determination, and I could tell that he wasn't going to give up easily. _

_His words evoked another river of tears as she continued to thrash her arms, the sharp metal of the restraints piercing her skin the more force she used._

_"PLEASE!" she cried again, her body beginning to shake and her breath hitching into choked sobs, "Get off of me!"_

_He let a bitter laugh pass his lips as his fingers lightly traced her jaw line, "Just relax and enjoy the ride."_

He bent his head to kiss me again, his hands roaming once more. He was careful to take his _**time**__ with her, actually trying to make her either succumb to his attack or to increase the torture--telling her he WASN'T going to stop. The fear was absolutely justified in her mind. _

_He isn't going to stop, for when one wants something for such a long time, the actual reception of said thing…is always met with an unknown reaction. His was eagerness and impatience._

"_Please!" she banged her head against the pavement, "Just let me go! Please Stop!" He shrugged sarcastically, "I don't think I can..."_

His lips drifted lower, over her rib cage, dotting kisses along her stomach, over her navel, before halting at her hips. His greedy hands spanned her waist, hooking his finger on the waistband of her skirt before pulling it slowly downwards. He broke the kiss as he slid the material down her legs then; a scary, yearning breath; a look…and soon his tongue was probing her mouth again; him groaning as a panicked cry was muffled in her throat as he stroked her inner aggressively.

His hands slowly trailed up her bare thigh, her hips along her arms to her hair, painfully gripping it as he yanked her face to his.

"You know you want this," he murmured huskily, a cold, painful shiver coursing through her.

_  
"I'd rather be dead," she hiccuped, she attempted to shove away, his grip tightening. He moved his hands to her thighs, pushing them apart roughly._

_  
"Who says you wont be?" He took her calves and forced them to lock around his waist then and lifted her body slightly to grind up against her. He softly bit her earlobe and trailed his tongue to her neck, kissing her pulse point._

"_Stop…" she begged weakly, only spurring him to…_

A pain filled whimper escaped her mouth as she sat up and clamped her hands over her mouth. Eyes leaking with hot tears, her body convulsing as she began to sob freely and fell back against her pillows. This time, she didn't wake up. She couldn't wake up from this. Not anymore.

She can not run from this…only endure until they end.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Um…yeah…kinda true experience…a reason for my disappearing…I just needed to get it out… I hope that I will return soon, because I miss my writing and my friends.**

**XOXO**


End file.
